I See You
by narugirl2003
Summary: It's the wedding night for Harry and Hermione, and Harry wants it to be perfect for his wife. A honeymoon at the most magical place on earth leading the way to strengthen a love that is already destined for eternity; what will Hermione think? Set to the song I See You by Leona Lewis.


I See You: A Harry Potter Songfiction

**Summary: It's the wedding night for Harry and Hermione, and Harry wants it to be perfect for his wife. A honeymoon at the most magical place on earth leading the way to strengthen a love that is already destined for eternity; what will Hermione think? Set to the song I See You by Leona Lewis.**

Author's Note: I love this song, and I always wanted to do a song fiction for it. Now, here it is. Harry and Hermione will take it away.  
******************************************************************************

Harry carried Hermione across the threshold of their honeymoon suite at the Grand Floridian Beach Resort in Orlando, Florida. After setting her on her feet, Harry brought in their luggage, and sat it down on a suitcase holder. He walked over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione rested her arms over Harry's, and rested her back against his chest.

"How many times did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked as he lowered his head to rest on her right shoulder.

Hermione leaned her head against his, giggled, and replied, "Hmm, let me see, probably about one hundred times."

Harry maneuvered around to where he was facing her, "I want you to see something."

He led her to some French doors, opened them, and led her out onto the balcony.

Hermione gasped, "Harry, it's the Magic Kingdom! Look how beautiful the fireworks are! Oh, I miss Fred and George's fireworks. I think Disney firework displays are neck in neck with the Weasley Twins' firework displays. Poor Fred, I really do miss him."

Harry gazed into her eyes, "I miss him, too, love. Not a day goes by, I don't think about the crazy things he and George did to make us laugh. Their jokes, how they always picked on Ron, and how they mocked their mother."

Hermione laughed at the fond memories Harry was bringing back, and she gazed into his eyes, "Thank you for bringing me to a place where magic exists without saying a spell or charm," then pulls Harry closer to her.

_I see you_

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Harry swooped Hermione off her feet, and carried her back into the bedroom. He went to the doors, and closed them. He turned to face his wife.

_I see you_

Their eyes met. Their breathing began to deepen with the anticipation of what's to happen next. They begin to walk toward each other.

_Walking through a dream, I see you  
My light in darkness, breathing hope of new life_

They met in the center of the room. Harry and Hermione never broke eye contact. He raised his right hand to where it lovingly stroked her cheek. He moved his other hand around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and they both parted lips. They closed the gap between them, and their eager lips finally met in a very heated kiss.

_Now I live through you and you through me, enchanting_

Harry picked Hermione up, and gently laid her on the bed. Their lips met again for a kiss so filled with hunger.

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

Harry broke the kiss, and removed his shirt. Hermione sat up, and removed her dress. She was only in a bra, and her panties. Harry took off his pants leaving them even for now. Harry longed to taste her, and brought his lips back to Hermione's for another hungry kiss. Hermione broke the kiss, and they gazed into each other's eyes knowing what the next step was.

_I see me through your eyes_

Hermione removed the rest of her clothing, and lied back down. Harry removed his boxers, and admired his wife. It was the first time he ever saw a woman naked before, and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Hermione was.

"You're so beautiful," Harry complimented her breathlessly as he lowered himself to her.

Hermione blushed, and added, "You're so handsome. Make love to me, Harry."

_Breathing new life, flying high_

"My pleasure," he said, and he passionately kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Harry slid his tongue into her mouth stroking her tongue. Hermione decided to get playful, and her tongue began stroking Harry's.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
I live through your love_

Harry broke the tongue battle, and began loving on Hermione.

_You teach me how to see all that's beautiful_

As Harry loved on her, Hermione never felt this feeling before. No man ever looked at her the way Harry did tonight. No man ever kissed her the way Harry was doing at this moment. She felt beautiful. She felt like a woman in love.

_My senses touch a world I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you, I surrender_

"Oh, Harry!"

_I pray in my heart that this world never ends_

Harry moved his gaze into her eyes, and she gazed into his. Their eyes were showing passion, and lust.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, then Hermione added, "I didn't love on you yet."

_I see me through your eyes_

Before Harry knew it, he was on the bottom, and Hermione was on top. She began loving him the same way he loved on her earlier.

_Breathing new life, flying high_

As he was being loved, Harry never felt this feeling before. No woman ever looked at him the way Hermione did this evening. No woman ever kissed him the way Hermione was doing at this very moment. He felt like a champion. He felt like a man in love.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you_

"Oh, Hermione!"

Hermione returned her gaze to Harry. With one quick motion, Hermione was back on the bottom, and she let out a squeal of excitement.

Harry asked his question again, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, and sighed, "Yes."

After making sure everything was right, he began to lower himself onto her.

_When my heart was never open  
(And my spirit never free)_

Harry noticed Hermione's face was scrunched up.

He questioned her, "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, and replied, "You're doing fine, Harry. The first time for a woman is always painful no matter how gentle the man is. I'll be fine, Harry. Trust me."

Harry smiled, and added, "I always trust you."

Hermione smiled, and said, "I'll always trust you."

_To the world that you have shown me  
All the colors of love and of life evermore_

In one swift motion, Hermione now belonged to Harry, and Harry belonged to her. No words could describe the ecstasy they both shared at that moment.

_Evermore_

The room grew hotter with each motion of the two lovers.

_(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes_

As she was being loved on, Hermione let a sigh of pleasure escape her lips.

_(Living new life, flying high)  
Flying high_

Harry returned to Hermione's lips, and took them into a passionate kiss sending them both deeper into the erotica of their wedding night.

_Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice_

Harry and Hermione felt themselves getting close to the end. In two motions, it was over. Catching his breath, Harry lowered his weight on top of Hermione. She began running her fingers through his black untamed hair. Her touch slowed down his breathing, and he kissed her cheek.

_And live through your love_

"That was amazing," Harry was the first one to speak.

Hermione commented, "It was amazing. It was everything I dreamed it would be, and so much more."

Harry gazed into her eyes, and admitted, "I feel the same way."

Their lips met for a long gentle kiss.

_And live through your love_

Harry broke the kiss, laid down next to Hermione, and took her into an embrace.

"Good night, Mione. I love you," Harry said then kissed her cheek.

_I see you_

Hermione yawned, and said, "Good night, Harry. I love you, too. We have a long hot day tomorrow at Magic Kingdom. We need our rest."

_I see you_

They closed their eyes, and fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
